


Had To

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, Texting, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Darcy/Clint; "I had to do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had To

**7:13 a.m. From: Hawkass** I had to do it!

**7:14 a.m. From: Darce** I know, but you almost died!

**7:14 a.m. From: Hawkass** I did not.

**7:15 a.m. From: Darce** You were in the hospital for a week.

**7:15 a.m. From: Hawkass** I’ve been there longer before.

**7:15 a.m. From: Darce** Still.

**7:16 a.m. From: Hawkass** Darce, I had to.

**7:16 a.m. From: Darce** I know, I know.

**7:16 a.m. From: Hawkass** So why are you mad?

**7:17 a.m. From: Darce** I’m not mad, just. Ugh.

**7:17 a.m. From: Hawkass** Ugh?

**7:19 a.m. From: Hawkass** Darce?

**7:20 a.m. From: Hawkass** Are you mad at me now?

**8:12 a.m. From: Hawkass** Shit.

Clint is occupied with meetings and patrols and various other “top secret” activities, so they don’t see each other again until a few days later. And really, when they do see each other it’s a coincidence, because Darcy’s been avoiding him. She can’t even justify why. She shouldn’t be angry, he _did_ save a school full of kids, but he risked his own life doing it.

Clint knows she’s avoiding him, so on the third day he brings her coffee at work and sits down across from her when she doesn’t respond. “Listen, Darce. I know you’re mad, but I had to do it. I had to.” He tries to reason with her.

After a minute, he frowns, and she looks up from her computer and at him. Her eyes widen and she takes her earbuds out and leans across the table, pausing eye level with him. She stays there for a few seconds before pressing her lips against his quickly. She pulls back with a smirk to see his surprised expression. Surprised on Clint was always funny.

“Why’d you do that?” He asked after a minute.

“I had to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts! pankhym.tumblr.com


End file.
